This disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor chip reliability monitoring.
Semiconductor chips are used in a wide variety of industries and applications, such as military equipment or satellites, under diverse operating conditions. The circuitry comprising a semiconductor chip degrades over the lifetime of the semiconductor chip, ultimately resulting in chip failure. Circuit degradation in a semiconductor chip is influenced by the operating conditions of the chip, including voltage bias, current density, and temperature. Circuit degradation may be accelerated by defective chips or abnormal operating conditions, such as power surges or unexpected temperature shifts. Chip failure may cause catastrophic failure of a larger system incorporating the chip. Reliability monitoring of semiconductor chips may prevent unforeseen chip failure, allowing a potentially failing chip to be made redundant or flagged for replacement or repair before catastrophic failure occurs.